


Sweet Home Criminals x reader Headcanons

by Annokan6



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, headcanons, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annokan6/pseuds/Annokan6
Summary: Writing is not my cup of tea but I was thirsty for some criminals fanfics and found none so I decided to write some myself.
Relationships: Gapsu Seo/reader, Ihyun jo/reader, hoyeon baek/reader, hyunshik lim/reader, ihyun jo/oc, joon shin/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. His pet names for you

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to use this website and I hate it

  
Ihyun: Sunshine, as you bring light to his gloomy and obscure life.  
Sunflower, you remind him of rare bright and happy moments of his life  
His psychopathic part prefers to call you babe; he wants to make everyone know that you are his.  
Shorty, it started off as a mockery but, eventually, grew into a nickname

Hyunshik: Dear, simple and perfect, just like you are a perfection to his miserable scamy life.  
Love, when there is no one else around

Joon: Hon' or Honey, because you are just that sweet.  
Darling, in private as he doesn't want his gang members to know how much he loves you

Hoyeon: Beautiful, because he wants you to know that he is charmed by your beauty.  
Muffin, he can't explain it due to his sheer embarrassment and rambling but you like it anyway

Gapsu: Babe or baby girl, he is not a vanilla type but he likes to show his affection time to time and play around with your feelings  
hot stuff, as he finds you very attractive.


	2. When he’s jealous (request)

These are very long for some reason xDD

Ihyun: Kind Ihyun will let you know some time later if he is bothered by the attention you get from another young man. Probably not straight-forward, he will start with hints and then confront you if you don't get his point.  
He trusts you so he will understand that it's not your fault that you are this beautiful and attract unwanted attention.

Agressive Ihyun will threaten the person bugging you and will make sure to show that you are his. Pressing you hard against his chest, aggressively stating that you are his gf and no male can come close to you. If the person perssists then he will be instantly broken in two, well, ihyun was nice enough to warn him in the first place.  
After that you won't leave him that easily.  
And he might be rougher and more passionate than usual during love activities. 

Hyunshik: He will see whether you are comfortable or not with the man which just approached you as he's sure you can handle the situation yourself; however, he will quickly come to you if he sees you uneasy. Not usually a possessive type but if it's too much, he will make it known.

\- Why appear you with this boldness before my lady?

Feeling proud of his quote he will wrap his arm around your waist and smile widely at the stranger.

Will humiliate the person with some snarky remarks and a few comments about this person, which will make him look repulsive to you and others.  
He will do his best to provoke this guy so he will never come bothering you ever again.

Joon: Doesn't show that he is possessive or jealous on the outside, although he will approach the person who flirts with you and "kindly" ask him to fck off or else he will get a bullet in his brain.

\- Y/N, why are you paying attention to this suspicious guy? He looks like he is monsterized, it's better to get rid of him before he get a chance to harm you.

You have to find a genius reason to stop him.

Joon is a simple man; if someone is bothering him or you, he/she will be taken care of instantly.

He will act like nothing happened after that. It's not worth thinking about that freak anyway.

Hoyeon: Protective tsundere husbando. If he sees a man with more than friendly intentions talking to you, he will instantly come between you and him, demanding what does this guy wants from his babe.

If you ask him if he was jealous. He will be flustered and will stutter and deny all your assumptions.

\- Me? Jealous? Of course not! I thought he wanted to touch you and harm you!  
All while furiously blushing.

He will be very affectionate for a short time afterwards, both in private and in public. He will ignore all your requests to stop hugging you so tightly.

Gapsu: he is not a jealous type nor a possessive one. Although he won't hide his discontent and will pierce the unwanted guest with his tired and unamused gaze.

His friends will joke that it's strange that a guy like him can feel such feelings like jealousy and attachement.

He will be a bit distant afterwards and will make you know that he wasn't happy that you let a random guy flirt with you for so long.  
He is afraid to be hurt like he was in the past which messed him up badly. His negative emotions will overwhelm him for sometime.

Although after your perseverance he will forget about that incident and will be clingy and demand a lot of affection and, maybe, something more.


	3. Ihyun jo NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend encouraged me to write this

NSFW warning  


A-Aftercare  
Ihyun, no matter which personality, would hug you and make sure you are comfortable before falling asleep.

B-Bondage  
Agressive ihyun is into bondage but not so much into bdsm.  
Kind ihyun doesn't like inflicting any sort of pain or discomfort to you.

C-Cum  
It's convenient that you found pills in an apocalypse, during one of your robbery adventures.  
Agressive ihyun doesn't like to pull out as he feels the act won't be complete.  
Anywhere as long as it's inside you, be it mouth or in you.  
Kind ihyun feels rather scared to get you pregnant accidentally, so he pulls out just in time. And he uses protection whenever you find some.

D-Dom (are they dominant or submissive)  
Agressive Ihyun is 100% dominant and likes being on top.  
Kind ihyun can be soft and let you dominate him time to time if you so desire.

E-Experience  
You are unsure whether Ihyun is a virgin or not, and his personalities act different to that question.  
Agressive Ihyun claims he did that a lot of times, while kind ihyun laughs it off and jokingly says he dated once.

F-Fantasy  
Kind ihyun doesn't have any particular fantasies.  
Agressive one likes to imagine scenarios where he takes you by force. He likes the feeling of power and your pathetic resistance which turns into pleasure and craving for more of him.

G-Got caught(their reaction when they get caught)  
Easy, the person will be instantly erased from this planet

H-Hot Spots (place which drives them crazy)  
His neck. Both personalities are sensitive to that.

I-Intimacy (their romantic aspect before and after)  
Kind ihyun can be very romantic before and after, he will cherish you with his kindness and love.  
Agressive ihyun is straightforward, but he can be soft afterwards but not all the time 

J-Jack off  
There is not a lot of time to get naughty during an apocalypse. He doesn't want to bother you with his sexual desires too much so he finds an empty room to please himself, imagining what he would do to you once the situation becomes safer.  
Although it takes him long to jack off as his body misses you and his hand doesn't satisfy him enough.

K-Kink  
Kind ihyun likes hand-holding during sex.  
Agressive personality likes to strangle a bit, pull hair and talk dirty. a lot.

L-Location  
It's rare to stay alone in a safe bedroom, so bathrooms are okay

M-Motivation  
Your gentle touch and kind gaze make his heart flutter and he wants to show you how much he loves you

N-No  
Anything which will make you cry or hurt, even agressive ihyun is not that sadistic

O-Oral  
Ihyun enjoys that a lot but at the same time he loves doing it to you as your embarrassed and pleased face turns him on even more.

P-Pace  
Kind ihyun prefers slow, sensual pace. He wants to enjoy these moments as much as possible.  
The agressive personality is rough and very fast, trying to make you moan as much as possible.

Q-quickies  
Yes, for both of them.  
Although kind ihyun prefers the real thing, when you have all the time in the world and no one will disturb you, while agressive personality likes the feeling of danger and the way you try to hold yourself from moaning too loudly.

R-Risk  
He likes to get spicy and he is open to your ideas.  
He likes to use his monster powers to please you better (like making his certain part longer and thicker-)

S-Stamina  
Can last for a long time, those monster powers are giving him a lot of benefit. He can do long and a lot, so good luck surviving that-

T-Toy  
Kind ihyun is not particularly into any toys but likes more delicate and cute things, like puffy handcuffs.  
Agressive ihyun wasn't into that before he caught you using a vibrator.

U-Unfair (teasing)  
Likes to tease you a lot until you start begging him for more.

V-Volume  
Kind ihyun can slip and moan whenever he feels extreme pleasure, other than that he is mostly grunting and panting.  
Agressive ihyun never moans and isn't loud at all, if you ignore his dirty talking. Sometimes muffled groans escapes his mouth.

W-Wild Card (random headcanon)  
Thigh highs are his weakness. It's hard for him to hold himself from wrapping his hands around you and then going inside your thigh highs with his hands to gently caress your legs.

X-X-Ray  
Perfectly fits you (if you know what I mean)  
He is slightly athletic. Not muscular but not skinny either.

Y-Yearning  
He doesn't need constant banging especially during an apocalypse.

Z-Zzz..  
He needs to make sure you are comfortable and there is no danger around you. Sometimes he stays awake to protect you just in case.


End file.
